The invention relates to a door impact beam for installation in a motor vehicle door.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Door impact beams are used in particular for protection of occupants from injury in a passenger car in the event of an impact from the side. Legislative regulations impose certain minimum requirements as to a push-in resistance at a predefined path for homologation of motor vehicles. The door impact beam absorbs the main forces in the event of a side collision and primarily transfers them via the door hinges and the door lock or also via so-called crash crawls into the motor vehicle body. The same applies for door push-in tests for approval. Such door impact beams are conventionally made of steel sheet of high yield strength so as to exhibit high stiffness transversely to the travel direction.
It would be advantageous and desirable to provide an improved door impact beam to obviate prior art shortcomings.